


Mutual Obsession

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, biting kink, oh my god Mads accent makes me melt, this is mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Dr. Lecter’s patient, Lena Schneider is a troubled girl who isn’t quite right in the head, obsession can be a horrible thing unless you can manipulate that obsession.





	1. Comfort

Lena Schneider was a patient of Dr.Lecter she was a meek timid girl with pale skin, bright blue, sad eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. she had suffered a lot in her life. After one meeting with her Hannibal deemed she had Chronic Headaches, Severe anxiety with seizures, hallucinations, and Severe Abandonment issues.  
He also noted she was afraid of being alone and being forgotten. He quickly deducted this because of what she told him.

At a young age her mother locked her in the closet and left her there days on end. She’d then come back and not until Lena started making noise did she remember her being there. Sometimes she’d leave her at stores or other places forgetting her. She was severely malnourished and ill when child services took her away and put her in a home, she was in the system till she was 18 she now lives with her aunt having no where else to go. When Lena first met her doctor she had become increasingly infatuated with him from the first meeting, Lena and everyone that had eyes could see he was a very educated man, well groomed, well spoken, very polite and hated rude people. What wasn’t there to like? She was a very impressionable girl and Lecter knew through their sessions he could manipulate her fears and maybe she could be his protégé, well that’s how it was suppose to go, the good doctor didn’t know just how disheveled that plan would get. Slowly he put ideas into her head simple, “I’m here for you” or “You can count on me” or even “I’ll always be there for you”. And surely it was working, but over time he hadn’t realized how this sweet, polite, obedient, girl would take hold of him, Making him think of her more often then not, wondering what she was doing, or wondering what she’d like to eat and him cooking for her or taking her too an opera. Surely it was just ways to manipulate her farther but was it really? They had been meeting for almost a year now, when Hannibal opened the door Lena smiled brightly “Hello Doctor” she said softly as she blushed before she went to the couch and sat down her face fell though obviously something had been bugging her but seeing him cheered her up a bit.

Hannibal smiled as she walked in but he could already tell something was off as she sat down his perceptive eyes Qing him in. "you have something you need to talk about?" He stated eyeing her closely picking up on all her body language. He thought she was a smart and beautiful girl he was intrigued by her curiosity and obedience, and what she went through as a kid was very tragic. He cared about her probably more than any of his other patients.  
Normally she would blush and concentrate on his every word not because of his advice no he had a thick Lithuania accent and it made her melt, after the first session by the end he probably could smell her arousal after all he had an unnatural sense of smell “I had a nitemare” she began “It was dark and I’m in the closet my mother left me again she’s leaving and staying gone you’re there I reach out too you, she’s taking you with her and-“ her voice trembles and her hands start to shake, she looks up at him “I’m all alone no ones coming back, you’re not coming back and and and” she sounds like a broken record her body visibly shaking hard and she seemed to slip into an episode as her body fell to the floor as she seized slightly it wouldn’t last long but once she was triggered there was no stopping it.

Hannibal set his clip board down and crouched by her keeping her on her back so she didn’t roll around and hurt herself. He hated seeing her like this, but thats why she was here. So she could get better. He pressed his nose to the back of her ear as he held her upper torso still before he inhaled deeply taking the chance of being so close to her, he loved the way she smelled. Lavender and Vanilla radiated off her warm skin. As Lena’s body convulsed for about two minutes her body stilled and Lena blinked slowly the fear creeping up on her again. “It happened again?” She asked after a minute or so she looked over at Hannibal seeing him so close she quickly hugged him around the neck afraid she was hallucinating that he’d disappear any minute and she couldn’t have that. “I can’t be alone don’t leave me alone” she whispered tears started to trickle down her cheeks. “I’ll be forgotten if you do” she added sobbing into his nicely pressed three piece suit normally that would of annoyed him any sort of untidiness angered him but now that she was up in his personal bubble, he could inhale her scent all he liked because secretly she was doing the same, he always smelled so good his musk strong.

Hannibal was shocked for a second but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him stroking through her hair gently. "shhh shhh...I’m not leaving you" he whispered. He closed his eyes taking in her scent, past the lavender and vanilla smell he could smell her natural scent, it was so unique just to her. He could smell it all and it was lovely. "I’m always going to be here for you, I promise" he said just gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. Not so much in a kiss just a comforting notion. Lena sniffled her cheeks reddened from the kiss as she calmed down her body went slack against his his touch soothing her, she trusted him so completely with her life. After staying like this for a bit she sat up and pulled away from his grasp “I’m sorry Dr.Lecter” she whispered softly their time was almost up but that didn’t mean she had to stop being around him in fact he was having one of his dinner parties that nite like he always did twice a week with the elites of Boston, Hannibal was an amazing cook and host he had the best taste in pretty much everything.

Hannibal let go of her and stared at her a bit making sure she was ok first. "Lena....I’m having a dinner tonight, you can come if you'd like" he said. " That way you wont have to be alone all night. I think a little socializing would be good for you" he said. And he knew she'd be more comfortable around older and more dignified people than people her own age. And honestly he'd love to see her all dressed up. Lena smiled “I’d love that it seems fun” she said so after he told her the time and place she left to get ready it was about noon when she left the party wasn’t till 8 after all he had to prepare the meat and dishes and well he had a lot of dishes at these things. At 8 the large mansion was packed full of people and Lena walked in she wore a black dress that flowed at the bottom, she wore a silver and blue necklace and her auburn hair was neatly brushed. Lena stood there looking around everyone was eating the appetizer’s. Lena walked through the party to the kitchen smiling happily the kitchen in fact was empty Lena looked around the room it was beautiful like everything in the house. Of course no one was allowed in the kitchen for obvious reasons but the servant that watched that door wasn’t there and well when I say packed it was packed in the parlor.

Hannibal had come in a few moments later. He went wide eyed seeing her but then he composed himself "Lena? What are you doing in here?" He asked then stopped and took a look at her. Wow she looked stunning his voice slipped up just a bit as he continued. "I...I wasn’t...expecting you to be in here" he said a bit more softly. He couldnt take his eyes off her she looked absolutely stunning. Lena turned around and looked at him blushing he looked tidy like always, before she looked over at his recipes box which of course the recipes included human parts, as she glanced around the room a bit she looked back at him “I’m sorry I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed in here...it was just crowded in the parlor and well I came in here I’m not a fan of touching strangers” she mumbled and looked down before she looked back up “This food is it too be the main course?” She asked glancing at all the fancy plates on the table near by was a bloody knife and cutting board but other then that there wasn’t anything to suggest his strange appetite. Of course only a select few would be staying for the main course.

Hannibal looked to the dishes his confidence never faltering, then back at her. He nodded with a smile "They are, came up with the recipe myself. Would you like a taste?" He asked motioning to them. She wouldn't know it was human anyways. And who knows, maybe she might even like it. That'd be wonderful if she did, Lena blushed and looked at the food “It smells so delicious are you sure it’ll be fine? I mean I don’t want to ruin such beautiful setting before dinner” she said the food was so beautifully presented “But I’d be lying if I didn’t want a taste usually I’m not a huge fan of meat but it smells wonderful I wish my aunt could make meat smell that good” she said giggling and smiling brightly. Hannibal nodded he proceeded to grab a fork and knife. "Here, a small bite wont hurt" he said cutting off a little piece for her and holding it up to her mouth on the fork his hand cupped slight under it as he fed her the meat. Something about this was arousing to him, watching her eat the human meat. It made his mouth water and his whole body tingle. The thought of her lips curling around the fork drove him mad. But on the outside he kept his polite and graceful smile.

Lena blushed as he offered her the piece of meat once it touched her mouth she moaned at the taste before chewing he really was great at cooking, Hannibal remained calm on the outside but the noises she made the sight was so sweet and it caused blood to rush to his already half hard cock, she blushed and licked her lips softly. “That was so good, What is that? I’ve never tasted anything like that like I said not a big fan of meat but if more meat tasted as good as that I’d like it more” she giggled. Hannibal smirked softly. "It's pork" he lied setting the fork down next to the knife. "imported from Japan. The best you can get" he added. It was a little white lie but it was believable. "I should bring this out to my guests now I’m sure they're all starving" he said. But before he did that he grabbed a napkin and gently, taking his time, wiped her lips, dabbing them gently. Lena blushed again by now her whole face was red and she watched his brown eyes noticing the slightly dilated pupils hers weren’t much better though if not fully dilated. Of course Hannibal took note of this a small sly smirk on his lips. What Hannibal wanted Hannibal took. “Thank you, you’re very sweet” she said honestly “I’m sure everyone is wondering where their handsome and charming host is” she giggled Hannibal being an antisocial narcissist with slight psychopathic tendencies loved to be praised and complimented, the only reason he wasn’t a full sociopath or a psychopath was because he did care and love people that were special to him he also wasn’t impulsive everything he did was planned and he was way to clean to fit the parasitic lifestyle, he as well wasn’t irresponsible.

  
Hannibal chuckled. He liked that. It felt especially gratifying coming from her. "Go take a seat, I’ll bring the food out" he said and watched her walk away, memorizing the way her hips swayed. He then brought the food out to his guests. "I’m terribly sorry to keep you all waiting, perfection takes time" he lightly joked and then took his seat next to Lena, he at the head of the table her at the left side. "Please, enjoy" he said gesturing for everyone to dig in. Lena ate quietly she wasn’t drinking alcohol but milk instead and watching everyone as they chatted but she cringed dropping her fork no one seemed to notice well except Hannibal obviously. The chatting of the others started buzzing in her head as the collected noise became to much for her and She stood wobbling a bit “E-Excuse me” she whispered before she walked out of the room to his kitchen once again she splashed water on her face.

  
Hannibal knew this was one of her episodes so he stood apologizing for ending the party short and showed everyone out before he walked into the kitchen. “Lena?” He asked she turned her eyes wide in terror. “No, mommy I didn’t do anything wrong don’t put me in the closet!” Lena said through tears as Hannibal approached her slowly. “Lena listen to my voice it’s Dr.Lecter” he said calmly as he got close enough to grab her. “No! No! You’ll forget me again!” Lena thrashed but she wasn’t as strong as Hannibal and he easily restrained her sitting on the floor his arms wrapped tightly around her arms. “Lena listen to me relax listen to my voice” he whispered against the shell of her ear. Lena stopped struggling listening as she continued to hyperventilate.

 _“From fairest creatures we desire increase,_  
_That thereby beauty's rose might never die,_  
_But as the riper should by time decease,_  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.”  
  
Hannibal recited part of William Shakespeare’s Love Sonnet one, his thick beautiful accent pulling her from her manic state and she calmed completely down as she listened to the rumbling of his chest, but there was a far off gaze in her eyes showing she wasn’t there all together yet, Hannibal kissed the top of her head gently. “Are you alright?” Hannibal asked softly his lips moving across her hair, Lena nodded softly before she gripped the lapels of his dress shirt. “Please don’t leave me don’t make me go I don’t want to be alone.” She whispered, how could he leave her when he was just as obsessed with her as she was him? Hannibal scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, a hot bath and rest would do her good.

Hannibal took her to his lavish bathroom he gently set her on her feet, seeing as she refused to move or let go of his arm he proceeded to strip her of her dress and jewelry and then as he politely looked away he undid her bra and took her panties off. Lena was gorgeous her body an hour glass and her breasts would perfectly fit in his hands, she had very prominent collar bones and hip bones. He filled the tub with warm water before gently setting her in the tub, Lena immediately hugged her knees to her chest as Hannibal took off his dress coat and vest folding them neatly and putting them on the closed toilet seat, he took his cuff links out and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before he sat on the edge of the tub hovering a bit over her as he soaped up a wash cloth. Hannibal ran his fingertips along her spine taking her soft smooth skin in before he replaced his fingers with the soapy rag, Hannibal took his time stroking his fingers along her skin and then repeating the motion with the rag, he gently pushed her legs from her chest she shyly looked up at him her face red, Hannibal remained calm and composed but he wondered how her orgasm would taste. Hannibal watched her face as he gently washed her being gentle and not washing her most intimate parts, even if he wanted to. Hannibal messaged the shampoo through her scalp from the roots down to the tips of her hair.

“Relax my dear I won’t hurt you” Hannibal whispered she nodded as Hannibal gently dipped her head back into the water and cupped his hand using it to rinse her hair throughly. After he made sure her hair was rinsed he let her sit up and he stood grabbing a big fluffy towel and wrapped it securely around her as she stood from the bath. “I’ll be right back” he said softly giving her a gentle smile she was still uneasy but she nodded. Hannibal left the room and came back with his red sweater and the stripe pajama bottoms he always wore to bed. Hannibal handed her the garments before he turned around she had crawled out of the tub already, she quickly got dressed and Hannibal lead her to a guest room everything matched it was a nice powder blue color and the bed was huge. “You can sleep here” Hannibal said softly “Wait can can you stay in here? Just just till I fall asleep? Please?” She was practically begging and well he couldn’t say no to that. “Alright dear lay down” Hannibal said and she crawled into the bed and Hannibal tucked her in neatly. “Close your eyes my sweet” he whispered and she closed her eyes. Hannibal stroked her cheek soothingly as she relaxed and started to fall asleep and as she drifted off Hannibal muttered in his native tongue.

 _Jūs nesuvokiate,_  
kiek jūs pakeitėte  
mano šaltą širdį.

You don't realize how much you changed my cold heart.

 


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People that tend to have Stockholm syndrome will do anything for their captor double that with extreme fear of losing people and other mental issues that Lena has her reaction is understandable.

That nite Lena slept peacefully, cocooned in the scent of Hannibal’s musk. The next morning Lena woke up surprised to see Hannibal laying next to her, she gently reached out and ran her fingers gently through his blonde grey locks. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled that soft smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Good morning” Lena whispered “Good morning” he whispered back his voice husky from sleep, Lena bit her bottom lip a blush on her face she could reach climax just from his voice alone. Hannibal studied her face a sly glint in his eye he could smell her feminine scent from there knowing she was aroused. Hannibal gently leaned in propping himself up on his elbow as he did so and slowly placed his lips on hers. Lena whimpered at the small contact and he knew she was ensnared fully with him. Hannibal would mold this girl into his perfect companion after all being alone wasn’t exactly fun for him.

Hannibal slowly pushed her back onto the bed hovering over her as her arms ran through his soft hair, Hannibal’s kisses were repetitive and gentle as he kissed her over and over slowly. Lena pulled away slightly “Dr...Hannibal I’ve needed you for so long” she whispered “Shhh I know my dear” Hannibal said and watched as she whimpered again at the sound of his voice. He smirked and leaned down next to her ear “I’m going to make you mine” he purred and she twitched whimpering again, he knew she liked his voice it was obvious but he didn’t think she’d get off on it. Sure the first session he could smell her arousal but he figured that was from the authority he held over her. Hannibal gently slid off her pants and panties he was dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt. His cock strained against his boxers as he kissed across her jaw down to her neck resisting the urge to bite her.

Lena wrapped her arms and legs around Hannibal’s torso as he pulled his cock free of his boxers he rubbed the head over her slick pussy causing her to mewl his name. “Such sweet beautiful sounds you make my dear” he whispered as he entered her tight pussy she gasped and moaned he could feel her pulsing around him. Lena held onto Hannibal as he started to thrust into her his voice driving her nuts as he praised her, before she accidentally bit into his shoulder, he stalled before growling lowly and an animalistic hunger flashed in his eyes. “I’m sorry did I hurt you?” She asked panicking slightly “No...No I like it” he muttered and she nodded understand everyone had their kinks and even though she hated hurting people she’d do it for him. She slowly started nibbling on his neck and earlobe and he responded with a low groan continuing to thrust into her. Encouraged by his praises and growls she started to bite him harder but not hard enough to draw blood, it was driving him insane and he pounded into her relentlessly.

“Good girl such a beautiful girl” he growled out and as she bit into his shoulder a bit harder her walls quaking as her orgasm hit her the knot in her stomach exploded and she moaned, he lost it, his sharp teeth digging into her shoulder as his own release hit him she whimpered as the skin broke and he lapped at her blood it was so sweet and metallic. It caused him to climax again, panting heavily into the wound it would surly scar. Lena looked at him as blood stained his lips and she smiled softly. “Are you ok I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked softly he’d never want to truly hurt her or even kill her for that matter. “Yes but the way you reacted I don’t mind I’d do anything for you” she whispered smiling lovely at him and he smirked everything was going as planned.

Hannibal held her close as they panted entangled in a mess of limbs until Lena’s stomach growled and Hannibal chuckled. “Let’s get breakfast in you” he chuckled after cleaning up they went to the kitchen and Hannibal made omelettes, bacon, and pancakes. As they sat eating Lena looked like she had something to say. “Is something the matter?” Hannibal asked “Huh? No...well I was just thinking about the recent murders and the missing organs why take organs? Other then for transplant I can only think of one other thing...” she mumbled Hannibal eyed her “Hmm what’s that?” He asked continuing to eat she looked up at him “Well what if the killer was a cannibal? I mean it’d make sense, I wonder why though I’ve always found people that weren’t right in the head interesting like the Milwaukee Cannibal I understand why he did what he did he was lonely I’d do anything not to be alone” she whispered Hannibal hadn’t realized how open minded and empathetic she was.

“You care for such people?” He asked “Yes I mean I know that sounds weird but I feel for them I try to understand why they do what they do I’d never be able to hurt a fly though, but I understand why people do what they do, love who they love.” She stated slowly the pieces formed in his mind he could trust her after all she was so wrapped up in him he could manipulate her and get her to do anything for him, he was going to tell her his secret, Hannibal nodded before standing up “Come with me” he stated and Lena nodded a bit confused before standing up and following him, Hannibal opened the basement door and he went down the steps the lights blaring as Lena followed close behind. “What is this place?” She asked and then saw the freezer in the back. “Wow that’s a big freezer” she mumbled as she looked around “Go on look” he said gently pushing her forward and she stepped up to it seeing bags of meat and organs. She gasped and turned around facing him.

“Wait you’re...you” she began shocked but then another fear came over her, her love for him was greater then anything else and there was no way she’d lose him she couldn’t bare the thought. “Don’t kill me,” she began “I know you’ve probably already known because you’re super intelligent but I love you, and I won’t tell anyone! I can’t lose you, I love you so much” she whispered Hannibal smiled gently he couldn’t hurt her she was so obedient and well he grew to love her. “I can accept this there must be some reason why” she was rambling now and Hannibal held his hand up to stop her. “I’m not going to hurt you my dear I could never, I only eat the rude, the blights on society, the ones who don’t deserve life, I want you to join me.” he said approching her she didn’t flinch away as he did so, cupping her face with his hands she blushed and smiled brightly “You don’t kill innocent people? So you’re like a vigilante” She chimed and he chuckled her mind so wrapped around his finger. Hannibal leaned in and gently kissed her and she eagerly kissed back. “Come I have a story to tell you” he said as he pulled away gently.

~Italy 4 years later~  
“This lovely creature is my wife Lena”

“Ah Mrs. Fell your husband has told us a lot about you all good things I assure you”

“Why thank you director my husband tends to go over board about me”

“Excuse us we have to be going but please come over for dinner one nite”

“Did you hear what that waiter said about me?”

“Yes, of course my dear he’ll be taken care of soon, I always take care of you don’t I? My lovely wife”

“You’re too good to me, but, The next question is red wine or white though?”

“Red of course”

“Let’s have some fun”

“After you my dear”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it I hope you enjoyed I strongly believe Hannibal is capable of love especially if that person hangs on his every word and does anything he tells them they’re the perfect tool and puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena link  
> https://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Hannibals-honey-bun-711383303


End file.
